<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И если твое хрупкое сердце вот-вот разобьется by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343332">И если твое хрупкое сердце вот-вот разобьется</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020'>fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka'>Lenuchka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles &amp; Mini from G to T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Grief/Mourning, the skywalker family tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Лее кажется, что она скорбит всю жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles &amp; Mini from G to T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И если твое хрупкое сердце вот-вот разобьется</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040261">And If Your Glass Heart Should Crack</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p">victoria_p (musesfool)</a>.</p><p>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah">Efah</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лея сразу почувствовала смерть Люка, эхом отдавшуюся в глубине ее существа. Если в предыдущий раз смерть Хана разбила ей сердце, то со смертью Люка умерла часть ее души. Лея никогда не была религиозна. В давно забытых альдераанских богов верила лишь на словах и никогда не изучала мифических существ Набу или Татуина, не молилась им и не оказывала никаких почестей. Большую часть жизни она избегала знаний о Силе, слишком опасаясь путей, которые могли ей открыться. Но Лея верила в любовь, надежду и связь между ней, Люком и Ханом. Она верила, что, пока они вместе, они непобедимы.</p><p>Жизнь развела их очень давно. И с таким трудом добытая победа без мужа и брата напоминала скорее поражение.</p><p>Лея не плакала. Иногда ей казалось, что она скорбит всю жизнь и уже разучилась плакать. Так было и сейчас.</p><p>В последний раз Лея потянулась к Силе, ощутив, как целеустремленность и спокойствие Люка наполнили ее перед тем, как он исчез. У Леи всегда была цель, иногда больше ничего, кроме цели, но покоя она не ведала. Сейчас Лея завидовала Люку, хоть и знала, что на самом деле он никуда не исчез. Смерть — не конец, Люк будет с ней в Силе, как Оби-Ван и Йода с ним. (Только однажды, вскоре после Эндора, к ней явился Вейдер и исчез, когда она этого потребовала. Лея не знала, продолжал ли он общаться с Люком, и теперь не собиралась спрашивать. Как бы ей ни хотелось, она не могла тратить время на то, чтобы кричать на призраков, иначе не успела бы сделать ничего.)</p><p>Лея не плакала. Она знала, что некоторые считают ее холодной и твердой, как дюрасталь, ведомой только праведным гневом и верой в то, что она знает, как будет лучше для Галактики. Но пусть Лея не проявляла эмоций на публике — это не значило, что она не испытывает глубоких чувств. Она годами училась быть принцессой, политиком, агентом повстанцев, следовательно, умела держать эмоции под контролем, прежде чем появится время в них разобраться — наедине с собой. Однако зачастую все выглядело так, словно у нее вообще нет чувств. В самом начале Лея даже пыталась прятаться от Хана и Люка, но у нее никогда не получалась надолго скрыться от них. Они всегда считали Лею сильнее и лучше, чем было в реальности. Считали ее принцессой, генералом, лидером, в котором нуждались люди.</p><p>Когда Лея устроилась в кресле рядом с пилотским креслом Чуи, уцелевшие участники Сопротивления, семена только что возродившегося восстания, спали, заняв все доступные поверхности «Сокола».</p><p>Чубакка покосился на нее и согнал маленьких, похожих на птиц созданий, угнездившихся в его шерсти.</p><p>— Хочешь в кресло пилота? — спросил он. Лея в ответ покачала головой. Она любила летать, но никогда не впадала от этого в такой восторг, как Люк и Хан. Лея предпочитала сидеть в кресле второго пилота и отпускать в их адрес остроумные замечания. Еще один кусочек счастья, отнятый у нее.</p><p>Мысль ударила Лею, словно бластерный выстрел в грудь, выбив воздух из легких. Она проигнорировала обеспокоенный взгляд Чуи, щебет его новых пернатых друзей и печальный писк Арту.</p><p>Лея не плакала. Даже перед Чуи, который был самым близким ей существом из всех, оставшихся в живых. (Она запрещала себе думать о Бене, о том, что он оказался совсем близко, о его сомнениях перед тем, как Первый Орден открыл огонь по мостику.) Лея боялась, что если начнет плакать, то уже не сможет остановиться, а сейчас нет времени на эмоции. Нужно поднять восстание. Нельзя позволить себе погрязнуть в воспоминаниях или выглядеть потерянной.</p><p>Лея с трудом сглотнула, стиснула зубы и сморгнула слезы, продолжая пристально смотреть прямо перед собой, но видя лишь завораживающее, насыщенно-синее гиперпространство. Она, как всегда, составит новый план, найдет новые методы борьбы.</p><p>Поплачет, когда останется одна (хотя теперь Лея всегда одна, даже если ее окружают люди), а Первый Орден будет побежден.</p><p>Покой обретет после смерти.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>